Rocking chairs include spring-supported, rocker-supported and pivot-supported types. The rocker-supported chair is traditional. The pivot-supported chair is cheap. Neither economically offers vertical cusion in the support of the chair with sidewise tilt although both provide lateral stability of the same.
There is an established need for an undercarriage for swiveled rocking chairs having vertical cushion with sidewise tilt in addition to lateral stability in the support of the chair.